


The Frustrated and the Clueless

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Series: JiGr [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cock Tease, M/M, Motorcycles, Oblivious, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the JiGr-verse, but mostly smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frustrated and the Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2004

Greg had finally gotten the movie theater's web site to work when Sara walked into the lab. The site still wasn't working quite right, but at least it was working. After much fighting he'd finally gotten it to recognize the movie title he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, puzzled by Greg's concentration on the computer. He normally stopped whatever he was doing when she came in.

"I'm getting tickets for the new Vin Diesel movie."

"Is this the car one?"

"Uh, yeah," Greg said looking up at Sara in shock.

"I saw the ads for it. Looked kind of stupid, but it has Vin in it so it should be worth it."

"I didn't know you liked Vin Diesel."

"I saw him in Pitch Black. The movie was okay, but he was great. Who you going with to The Fast and the Furious?"

"Uh... Brass."

"I didn't know you and Brass were friends. Hey, what time's the show?"

"Noon. Why?"

"Get me a ticket too, I'll join you guys."

"Great," Greg said, plastering a smile on his face and hoping it wouldn't look too fake.

*******************

Greg was a ball of nerves as he and Sara waited for Jim to meet them. He really didn't know what Jim's reaction was going to be. He'd wanted to call and warn Jim that they were having company, but things had gotten hectic toward the end of shift and he'd never gotten the chance. He hoped Jim would be too ticked off at him. They'd been together a while now, but neither of them had bothered to tell Sara and she hadn't said anything so evidently she hadn't figured it out and none of the others from shift had bothered to enlighten her. He knew he was being fidgety while they waited since Sara was giving him some odd looks, but he figured she'd write it off as just being him.

When Jim did finally show up, Greg had to swallow a groan. Jim had clearly taken the time to change before showing up at the lab because there he was - a vision in black. Black jeans, black shirt, black boots, and black leather jacket...

"Hey-- Sara. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hey, Jim. Um Wow, that's a different look for you," Sara said, checking out Jim in a way that let everyone in the room know that she liked what she was seeing.

"I rode my bike in today - only good thing left from my midlife crisis. I wasn't about to wear my suit on it. So what are you still doing here? Shift ended a half hour ago."

"Oh, Greg told me you guys were going to see the new Vin Diesel movie and got me a ticket so I could come along."

"Oh, he did, did he? How nice of Greg," Jim said, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You uh ready to go?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you ride with Sara since I'm on my bike?"

"Okay, sure, that makes sense," Greg rambled while he cursed in his head. It was no fair. First Sara decides to join them and then he loses out on the opportunity to ride tucked up behind Jim on the bike. He loved riding that damned bike. There was nothing like it -- crotch plastered against Jim's ass, hands groping Jim's abs, and the bike vibrating... Life seriously sucked.

********************

The drive to the theater wasn't a long one and since it was still early in the day there was plenty of parking. Greg and Sara only just beat Jim there so Greg got to watch as Jim parked his bike and took his helmet off. Luckily Sara was still getting out of the car so she didn't see Greg knock his head into the car door because he was paying more attention to Jim than what he was doing.

"I'm impressed. A Harley Davidson Softail? That had to put you back quite a bit," Sara said, eyeing Jim's bike.

"I got it right after my divorce. I put all my stuff in storage and drove it out here."

"Somehow I just never pictured you as a biker. Of course, I never saw you dressed like that either. I'm sure I'd remember that."Sara said coquettishly, smiling brightly at Jim.

Greg ground his teeth. Sara was standing there flirting with HIS man in front of him. Like it wasn't bad enough that she'd had to invite herself along on their date. Now she was making serious 'Hello, Nurse!' eyes at him. It just wasn't fair! If it had just been the two of them, he'd at least have gotten some tongue time in by now.

"Yes, it's a lovely bike. Can we go now? The movie will be starting soon," Greg said sharply, earning him a confused look from Sara and an amused one from Jim.

Still ranting to himself about the unfairness that was his life, Greg spun on his heel and stormed into the theater. He barely even noticed the other two following him as he got the tickets for the three of them and headed for the teenager waiting to tear their ticket stubs for them.

"Theater 5, enjoy your show."

"Yeah, right," Greg grumbled, taking the stubs back from the kid and heading toward the theater. "Greg. Greg, hold up," Sara called after him, finally jogging to catch up with him. "Jeesh, what is your problem?"

"No problem, just making sure we don't miss the previews is all."

"Uh huh," Sara said, clearly not sure whether or not to believe him.

Looking around, Greg spotted Jim heading toward the concession stand rather than over to them. Seizing the opportunity to get Jim alone, however briefly, he turned back to Sara.

"Why don't you go grab seats for us all? Fifth row center if you can manage it. I'll go help Jim with the snacks," Greg suggested, not waiting for her to respond before he headed across the lobby.

Greg got to Jim's side, just as the kid behind the counter was going off to fill Jim's order. For a minute, Greg just stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It had been months since he was this anxious around Jim.

"I really didn't ask her to come. She asked what I was doing while I bought the tickets and just invited herself. She--"

"Greg."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad. Disappointed maybe, but not mad. I know what Sara's like," Jim reassured, giving Greg's cheek a gentle pat in what he hoped was an avuncular fashion.

"Oh. Good."

"Now get that cute little ass in gear and help me out. Carry some of this in to Sara while I pay for it all," Jim said, pointing at the mega sized buttered popcorn, 3 drinks and the packet of Twizzlers the kid at the counter had brought over while they were talking.

"Sure, no problem." Greg said, grabbing all three drinks and heading toward the theater. He'd been a little surprised at the amount of snack food Jim had grabbed, but he knew Jim was big on having popcorn with his movies - didn't see the point of going to the theater unless you had popcorn that positively dripped with that fake butter crap.

Greg had decided that this afternoon might not be a total disaster. Even if he was on his best behavior, he was still with Jim and the movie looked to be fun and Sara was his friend after all...

Since Greg was stuck in the center seat, he got the duty of holding the popcorn. Normally, that would be annoying, but at the moment he was glad to have something covering his lap since Jim was clearly out to torture him. Once Jim had joined them in the theater he'd taken off his jacket and Greg had gotten a MUCH better look at the shirt he was wearing. It was the stretch shirt Greg had bought him when they'd managed to get a couple days off in a row together and headed to a B&B just outside Reno. He'd only seen Jim wear it the one time while they were on that trip and Greg had talked him into taking him dancing at a night club. Between the amazingness of the view and the flashbacks he was getting of grinding their bodies together to mediocre techno music, Greg was squirming in his seat trying to find a more comfortable position. When Jim decided to stare right at him while licking the butter off his fingers, Greg was sure he was going to pop up right through the popcorn container. Thankfully the lights dimmed and the previews started. Greg frantically tried to focus on that while willing himself to relax.

The movie had barely started when Greg felt Jim moving around beside him. Glancing over, he could just make out Jim rearranging his jacket and stuff. It didn't dawn on him what he was doing though until Jim moved the armrest. As Jim spread out, their legs touched all the way down and Jim could easily reach over and touch Greg without being spotted. He sucked in a breath as Jim's fingers started to wander, running up and down the side of his leg. Meaning to get Jim to stop, Greg turned toward him and moaned -- Jim was sitting there twizzler half in his mouth sucking on the damn thing like it was a lollipop or something far more interesting. Slamming his head back against his seat back, Greg grabbed Jim's hand so it couldn't move and tried to watch the movie.

For a brief moment, Greg thought Jim had gone back to watching the movie, but soon Jim's captured hand was caressing Greg's hand, gently moving across his palm and wrist. When Jim brought their hands over into his lap, Greg practically knocked the popcorn all over the floor with the way his body jerked. Intending to get Jim to stop messing around, Greg looked over and Jim gave him a wink, stood up, and headed out of the theater. He only stopped when Sara gave him a confused look.

"Heading to the can. Back in a minute."

Greg sat there for a minute, then two, then couldn't take it any more. Whispering to Sara that he'd be right back, he headed out in search of Jim. As soon as Greg walked into the restroom, he was grabbed and dragged into a stall. Jim didn't give him a moment to catch his breath before his back was up against the wall and they were swapping some major spit.

"God, did I need that," Greg moaned as he broke away for air.

"You and me both, kid."

Greg hit his head on the wall behind him as Jim dropped to his knees, yanked open Greg's jeans, pulled out his hard cock and practically swallowed Greg whole. Greg's eyes were rolling back into his head as Jim worked him -- one hand stroking his ass while switching between taking as much of Greg into his mouth as he could and rubbing the underside of Greg's cock with his tongue. Having already been on edge, Greg didn't last long before he came in Jim's mouth.

Dazed, Greg didn't immediately realize what was up when Jim spat the cum into his own hand and spun Greg around so that he was facing the wall. Used to Jim treating him like some fragile piece of china, Greg couldn't believe this was his Jim doing this -- it was so dirty, so raw, so hot! Having just cum, Greg was no longer gagging for a fuck, but he was going to enjoy the ride. Smiling happily, he pushed back onto Jim's fingers as they lubed him up with his own cum.

"Fuck yeah. Want you, now!"

"That's right, babe. So needy," Jim growled in Greg's ear as he pulled out his fingers and plunged his cock into Greg.

Greg barely managed to hold himself off the wall as Jim rammed into him. He could feel Jim's jeans scratching against the backs of his thighs with each forceful thrust. It was awkward and the wall was cold to the touch, but he really didn't care. All that mattered was the feel of Jim driving into him, making him see stars. He couldn't hold in a groan; Jim's mouth latched onto Greg's neck as Jim started to fuck him in earnest, his movements becoming frenzied and erratic. Greg let out an oomph as Jim collapsed, panting, against his back, smushing him into the wall.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jim asked gruffly.

"Oh yeah. I'm good."

"You're much better than good."

"We better get back into the movie or Sara is going to send someone looking for us."

Jim sighed and let Greg away from the wall. They quickly pulled themselves together and washed up a bit. Hoping they didn't smell too much like sex, they headed back into the theater and sat down next to Sara.

"What happened to you guys?" Sara hissed. "You missed half the movie."

"Had to take care of a couple of knuckleheads that decided to use the bathroom as a hotel," Jim whispered to her.

"You're kidding?"

"What can I say? It's Vegas," Jim said with a smirk before trying to figure out what was happening in the movie.


End file.
